The bad boy and what was thought to be a nerd
by BlueEye2311
Summary: Austin is a bad boy and he loves it, but somehow he feels like he does not know the missing part in it. Ally is a nerd or so people think. She miss's a person that left a long time ago. Will people change in there last year of living in the hell grown ups call school...
1. Chapter 1

_Ally's POV_

_My name is Ally Dawson and I'm a total nerd. I know write now you think I like to learn and stuff like that, but I don't like to learn I have a photographic memory so I can't help it! People don't usually know that because I usually dress the part. I really love to sing and I'm learning hip-hop. But as I think people won't like it because I'm a nerd I put up my videos on YouTube and they can only hear my voice and the pictures I match with the team, and I …. _

I was interrupted by my mom yelling…

" Ally look who's at the door!"

I got up and…

"Fiiiiiiineeeeee!" I whine-yell back.

As I make my whey and open the door I see my cousin who's smile instantly dropped seeing me.

"ALLY WHAT ON ERTH ARE _YOU_ WEARING!" she yelled like it's the end of the world.

_You're probably wondering why is she like this well as a job she is a designer so it's no BIG surprise she acts like this. She is really pretty too. She has brown with blond stripes hair and has brown eyes. Right now she is wearing black jeans, a t-shirt with and ' fashion is my kryptonite' text on it, a pair of as I call them hand rings and when I say a pair I mean about a 100 and a black west and of course sneakers!_

" Yeah, yeah I look like I look, key!?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Well I'M gonna change _that!_" she said motioning her hands to pointat me, and as I was gonna say something she started dragging me to my room and the drama begins….

_*In my room*_

" So cuz you have school tomorrow and as a designer I won't let you go like _that!_" again she was pointing at me!

"Oh thanx soooo much" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm! And of course she _didn't _ notice and said a ' no prob cuz' . And with that we started ( by we I mean she) analysing what to wear.

" Soooo I'm thinking a dress!" she said smiling at me.

" Oh hell to the no!" I cursed, she laughed a bit then got SUPER serious.

"YOU ARE! Hell or no hell!" she said and this time I just huffed.

"Well then let's make it black without any patterns so I won't stand out!" I said hope in my voice.

"We can make it black.." I sight, but to my misfortune she continued " But no patterns and a dress that doesn't make you stand out, no whey!" I just whined, but didn't compline. There was no point, because she was in the zone so no baking out now! : (

*After an hour or so*

I was dressed in and black dress with bright pink flowers on it. The dress was not bad, it was tight around me until my but ant then it went like this / \ and under had neon pink frilly material to keep it puffy. I had black high heels.

" Perfect, now I bet every guy will think your HOTT! " and at that thought I blushed.

"Well it's not bad and I do look like one of the poplars at school!" I said admiring her work.

"Well what cha think it took us about 5 hours…" I cut her off.

"5 HOURS! I NEED TO GRT TO BED ASAP OR I'M DEAD!" and I speeded of to bed not forgetting to mumble a ' thanx' to her.

She's the BEST for fixing me up. I would not say it, but I SO needed this! And now I can't wait for school! But it's sad that no one is my type…

Yeah! I have a type!

I want someone with blonde hair, he has to be athletic and a nice-jerk!

You have no idea what a nice-jerk is, do you!?

He is a jerk that is only nice to people he cares about, got it!?

Austin's POV

_Yo, I'm Austin and right now I'm going home from Prison. I was there for like 3 months no bigy… I'm a bad boy as you have guested, but sometimes something in me clicks and I feel like something in me isn't write, but then I get drunk and it goes away so I can say ' I took care of it' Now I have to go to school were every girl in there hangs on my neck, well there will be one girl, but I don't count her cause she's my twin Angela! But back to the point it's not like I hate it, but it gets annoying when I want to be alone or do some trouble! I just hate school!_

*Home*

I'm home, and thank god I live without my parents. My parents hate me because of me!

"Bro, your home!" screamed Angela.

I did not say anything about living on my own!

"Yupppp….. But schools tomorrow!" I said with a pout.

"Oh yeah…. WAIT, I HAVE TO PICK SOMETHING TO WEAR!" she's over reacting…. Again!

I went up to my room witch had white walls with everything in white.

You ask why, because when I think of what I want to draw on it the only thing is ' I want it white' so when I'll want something on it I'll do it!

I open my phone and dial my 2th number in my phone which is Dez.

_Austin __**/ Dez**_

_Yo, Dez_

_**Hey, Austin, you got out huh!?**_

_Yupp, they had no proof so I even think they kept me too long I missed summer : (_

_**You know there is a new girl in the town! : )**_

_Uhhh.. another one to adore me! : (_

_**Nopp, she has not looked even at the D boy or any other boy! **_

_Well is she hot!_

_**I haven't seen the girl just heard, but they say she's a nerd, but you never know… I mean look at you!**_

_I won't take that as an insult because your you__**!**_

_**Heeeeey!**_

_Bye Dez_

_**Bye-bye**_

I ended my talk with Dez and went to sleep.

I really hope she's not one of those I don't want one! : (

And done! : )

I hope you like it!

And review  /\ _ /\


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Write now I'm walking into the school. Everybody is talking about me.

I know I'm the new girl, but I've been hear the whole summer!

"Hey, my name's Angela, Angela Moon!" said a girl with pretty blond hair with some black in them ( like 2 stripes ). She's wearing black jeans , a blue T-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hey Ally, Ally Dawson" I said while smiling ' at least 1 pearson is normal ' I thought.

"So your new ,write!?" I'm thinking it was more of a statement " You want to skip our 1th class, your new so if someone asks you can say ' I couldn't find the class room'!? she said while giggling a little and I joind her.

"Shure, there is no reason for me to study history any whey, I can get and A with just a look!" ups! Me and my big mouth now she will think I'm a nerd!

"Ohhh… how so!" wow she didn't jump to conclusions.

"Well I have a photographic memory so one look and I know it! Hahaha" I laugh awkwardly.

" WOW that's awesome, but let's go!" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me up to the…. I don't know where!?

*20 min. later *

We were laughing because we like had a whole 3 min. conversation which started with an ' I don't know what to say' and the conversation was WEARY weird.

"So next we have music, do you like it!?"

"Like it?! I love it!" I yelled in a singy voice.

"Good cause I love it too, you know we always at the start of the school year we act out a musical, do you sing!"

" Well yeah.." I said REALLY QUIET , but she heard.

" Show me!"

"I will only sing like a little of my new song, key!?"

I thought for a minute.

"What kind of song!"

"A sexy song!" oh, why do I have one!?

"This is just a little bit I can't think it out jet!

_He grabs his shirt,_

_Kisses me once more_

_And he's out the door_

_He's such a tease_

_He's such a tease_

_o-o-o-oh boy_

_He makes my heart beat so laud,_

_He makes me feel so hot_

_But then BUM!_

_HE grabs his shirt,_

_Kisses me once more,_

_And he's out, out the do-o-or "_

"Wow, boys and girls our new BAD GIRL!" I blushed, but smirked at that.

" You know you NEED TO FINISH IT! And next music lesion sing it, the boys will be so yours…. Maybe even my brother!"

"Wait you have a brother! Is he hot!?" I said smirking.

"You are such a bad ass!" she said smirking now at me.

"Whaaaaa am so!" I say half laughing.

"Ha, how did that hold your defence!?" she said joining me with her own laughter.

"It didn't !" I said smirking. This is becoming a habit.

"But I guess he kind of i-i-i-is!" she said pretending to be vomiting.

"Okay if a sister said that her brother is 'kind of hot' then he is super-hot!" and with that said she started again with the pretend vomiting .

*in class*

Angela was sitting with some guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was from Russia. Any whey I was left to sit by myself, aww. …

I was cut off by a really hot guy entering.

"Sorry for being late…" he looked at me and said " Really sorry!"

He sat beside me and the teacher continued.

"So as you know we will act out a musical again this year, so who has an idea!"

" TEEN BEACH MOVEEEEEEEEEEEE!" me and Angela screamed at the same time. Other girls started fan-grilling

"Hey what's cha name…" he murmured, but I heard it.

"Ally, but why do you clear!" I know not nice, but I don't know I just acted that whey no bigy.

"We will be the lead roles, I can tell" he murmured again, but after that turning his head as in saying ' the talk is over, shut it'

"Keyyyyyyy…" I dragged it out awkwardly.

"So now the girls that want to act Mack, you have 5 minutes think of something that has something to do with a musical and is you're creation!"

*5 minutes latter *

I was next and you know why I'm doing this, it's because Angela made meeee . I whined in my head.

"Ally, you're up!" the teach said.

" _Can you fell the sun today?_

_Can you hear my voice out loud?_

_Hey, let's make this the Best Day!_

_Forget it all:_

_The trouble_

_The tears _

_The heat_

_Cause this day,_

_This day_

_Will make it unbeatable_

_Let's run around _

_And scream out laud _

_That we are FREE!_

_Running around _

_Wind in our hair_

_Cause today we don't caaaaaaare_

_Today we are freeeeeeeeee_

_Were just having fun_

_Let's run around _

_And scream out laud _

_That we are FREE!_

_Let's forget everything_

_And let's go_

_This is unbeatable_

_This is the BEST DAY!"_

Everyone was searing in awww .

"She's Mack" said Angela and everyone nodded, even Austin looked up and I saw a little , little smile cross his lips.

**Hey everyone thanx for reading , following, favouring and reviewing my story you make me sooo happy !**

**And to the reader who I couldn't answer directly :**

_**You said you wanted to read more well hear you have it hope you liked it and thanx again for your review! ( answered to Cynthia )**_

**And yeah , review what you would like to see happened next and how you liked it!**

**Review, review, review down below and also follow/ favourite this story that would make me really happy by! **

**This was and is the story 'The bad boy and what was thought to be a nerd'**

**And it was brought and written by BlueEye2311~**

**Hope you have a great day **

**:D : ) :p ~.~ Love you ~.~ q: ( : CI :**


End file.
